el secreto
by selmc96
Summary: inspirado en el capitulo 6x10


_**este fic lo hice cuando vi el capitulo 10 de la sexta temporada de mentes criminales… le estoy cambiando un poco las cosas espero y les guste….dejen comentarios…**_

seaver pov:

me subi a la camioneta, los recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente, no podia olvidarlos simplemente estaban ahí, por mucho tiempo los escondi, los oculte para que no aparecieran y hoy sin embargo salieron de su escondite, es tanto el dolor, ahora simplemente quiero llorar, descargar todo lo que siento, pero aparecio el no dijo nada solo cerro la puerta, puso su mano en el vidrio y supe que el estaba conmigo se lo agradeci pero de mi boca no salieron palabras, ahora solo espere al llegar a la BAU intentaria hablar con el.

Llegamos ya casi al amanecer, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas pero yo no me queria ir me quede ahí por un buen rato.

-ey pequeña ¿no te vas?- escuche que dijo rossi y lo mire

-¿eh? Si ya me voy-le respondi torpemente

-¿te llevo a tu casa?- me pregunto

-no…no hace falta- le respondi y el se acerco a mi y por reaccion di un paso hacia atrás, tome mis cosas y me dirigi hacia el elevador

-pequeña espera… ¿estas bien?- me pregunto rossi.

-no…digo si…si estoy bien- le respondi

-no pequeñ no lo estas…dejame llevarte a tu casa…porfavor- me dijo

-…esta bien- le respondi

Nos metimos al elevador y salimos rumbo al estacionamiento, en el camino ibamos en total silencio, de mi cara empezaron a caer lagrimas por lo que voltie hacia otro lado y fingi ir dormida pero mis lagrimas me delataban, mas sin embargo el seguia conduciendo pero de pronto paro y bajo del auto, fue cuando levante la vista y el abrio mi puerta, estabamos en un lago, me tendio la mano y yo la tome, luego nos sentamos en el pasto, yo seguia derramando lagrimas.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto ash?- me dijo

-ninguno- le dije

-si no me lo quieres decir no hay problema pero si quieres que te escuche aquí estoy y estare siempre- me dijo

-estas seguro de querer escucharlo- le dije

-si- fue lo unico que me respondio

-el siempre me tomaba de la mano, a cualquier lugar que fueramos, recuerdo el dia que lo atrapaste, ese dia es tan importante, tanto bueno como malo, ese dia el me levanto muy temprano, fue el dia que supe todo lo que el habia hecho, ese dia me marco para siempre..- no podia acabar la frase porque mis lagrimas me lo impedian

-¿pequeña que paso ese dia?- me pregunto

-el me dijo que mataba a esas mujeres porque se parecian a mi, me dijo cada uno de los detalles, yo me negaba a escucharlo, trate de taparme lo oidos pero el no me dejo, me dijo como las torturaba, como las violaba, pero dijo que ya estaba cansado de todo eso, ya no queria que fuera una fantasia, queria que fuera real…queria que sucediera con la persona real….- no pude acabar porque el me abrazo.

-el…¿el te violo?- me pregunto y lo mire a los ojos y vi que una lagrima corria por su rostro

- le rogue…le suplique que parara pero el no escuchaba, grite pero nadie me oia, hasta que le dije que era su hija que como podia hacer eso, y el paro, me miro a los ojos y por primera vez me abrazo, me pare, agarre mi ropa rota y corri hacia la casa, subi a mi habitacion y la cerre con llave tenia miedo de que volviera, y solamente espere, esa misma noche tu lo atrapaste, tenia tanto miedo, pero lo vi por la ventana, tome ropa limpia y Sali, tiempo despues decidi entrar a la academia y calle todo lo que paso…a nadie se lo dije a nadie…- le dije

-llora…desahogate…yo estare aquí- me dijo y entonces me quebre llore por mucho tiempo muchas horas, el me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello –todo esta bien, ya todo esta bien- me dijo

Horas despues ya estaba amaneciendo y yo apenas podia dejar de llorar, me solte de su abrazo y me recoste en el pasto al igual que el.

-gracias- le dije

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- me pregunto

-por todo, por escucharme- le dije

-yo siempre estare para ti, pero ahora quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿puedo?- me dijo

-dime- le dije

-¿Por qué lo hicistes?- me pregunto

-¿Por qué hice que?- le pregunte

-¿Por qué fuiste a casa del sudes? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste?- me dijo

-yo…. Yo solo queria disculparme , yo… nunca tube la oportunidad de disculparme con alguna de las victimas de mi padre…queria disculparme con esta pobre niña…pedir perdon solo eso- le dije

-pero pudiste morir- me dijo

-¿y?- le respondi secamente –a quien le importa- le dije de nuevo

-a la academia…a los del equipo que hoy te conocieron…a hotch…y…- me dijo pero no acababa la oracion

-a quien mas- insisti

-a mi- me dijo yo deje de llorar al instante quede sorprendida

-¿a ti?- le pregunte

-si pequeña a mi, a mi me importas- me dijo

-¿Por qué te importo?-le dije

-porque yo te amo- me dijo

-¿me amas?

-si, desde que te conoci me enamore de ti, pero decidi alejarme porque eras una niña, pero siempre estabas presente en mi mente, no sabes como me duele lo que te paso y no tengo respuesta para ello, pero como ya te dije, yo siempre estare a tu lado, si tu me lo permites-me dijo

Por primera vez en ese dia sonrei

-dave…yo igual te amo- le dije, el tambien sonrio y se acerco a mi rostro uniendo sus labios con los mios, fue un beso, dulce, suave, hermoso, nos separamos minutos despues por falta de aire.

-ya amanecio pequeña, sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa- me dijo

-¿que pasara con nosotros?- le dije

-¿te quieres casar conmigo?- me pregunto y quede sorprendida –lo siento, fue muy rapido verdad, si, lo siento- me dijo

-si- le dije

-lo se, lo dije muy pronto- me dijo

-no dave, si quiero casarme contigo- le dije y el sonrio, y me volvio a besar, me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos de nuevo al auto y me llevo a mi casa, nos bajamos y me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-pequeña te hare esta pregunta y contestame con la verdad- me dijo y yo asenti –tu ¿lo odias?- me dijo

-es una pregunta que me hice durante mucho tiempo, mas sin embargo nunca encontraba la respuesta hasta hoy que te conte todo, y ahora si tengo la respuesta, no, no lo odio, a pesar de lo que me hiso y el daño que me causo, yo no lo odio- le dije

-gracias, necesitaba esa respuesta ahora te dire algo, ¿sabes porque lo atrapamos?- me pregunto y yo negue

-lo atrapamos porque recibimos una llamada, nos dio la direccion de tu casa, y nos dijo donde estaban los cuerpos de las victimas, asi fue como lo atrapamos- me dijo

-¿Quién llamo?- le pregunte

-fue el, tu padre fue el que llamo- me dijo, y yo sonrei

-gracias, te amo, te llamo mas tarde tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- le dije y el asintio y se fue, yo cerre la puerta y me dirigi hacia un cuarto que estaba vacio de ahí saque una caja que contenia muchas cartas desprendi la primera que habia ahí, solamente la primera, las demas las cargue, me dirigi hacia la chimenea y prendi el fuego.

Tire las demas cartas al mismo tiempo que empeze a leer la primera carta…..

_**Que tal me quedo….dejen sus comentarios…no estoy segura como eras las victimas del papa de seaver asi que puse que era como ella, dejen sus comentarios y diganme como me quedo…..**_


End file.
